Von goldenen Rauscheengeln und charismatischen Hel
by thofraSi
Summary: Ein goldener Rauscheengel, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem ganz bestimmten Gryffindor hat, treibt Draco in den Wahnsinn… Ein Adventssequel zu Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen Adonissen“… Diesmal handelt der OS von einem goldenen Enge


**Titel:** Von goldenen Rauscheengeln und charismatischen Helden

**Kapitel:** 1

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Humor, Allgemein, Romance…

**Rating:** 16 Slash

**Warnung:** Sprache, vorweihnachtliche Spinnereien und ein „nerviger" Rauscheengel…

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR – wie immer…

**Inhalt:** Ein goldener Rauscheengel, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem ganz bestimmten Gryffindor hat, treibt Draco in den Wahnsinn… Ein Adventssequel zu „Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen Adonissen"… Diesmal handelt der OS von einem goldenen Engelchen, das all seine „Überredungskunst" an einem gewissen blonden Slytherin anwenden muss… Seltsamerweise trägt dieser kleine Rauscheengel eine winzige Brille… (Pairing: HP/ DM)

**Beta:** die zuckersüße sabkay… *Luftkuss*

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ohne große Umschweife, hier noch schnell ein weihnachtliches Sequel zu meinem OS über einen silbernen Rauscheengel, der Harry ein wenig zu seinem Liebesglück drängen musste…

Wir erfahren heute, wie Draco diesen Tag erlebt hat…. *he he*

Ach, und an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir zu dem Vorgänger „Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen Adonissen" ein Kommi dagelassen haben… *freu* DANKE an: **Xisca und zissy**

Nun aber zu der Story… Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch… Viel Spaß mit…

* * *

_**Von goldenen Rauscheengeln und charismatischen Helden **_

Draco Malfoy erwachte früh an diesem Morgen. Er genoss die Ruhe und war wirklich froh, ein wenig Abstand von seinem Alltag bekommen zu können. Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte er daran, was ihn heute erwarten würde - ein ruhiger Tag, ohne permanent schnatternden Scharen von Schülern, die ihm den letzten Nerv raubten.

Der Slytherin hatte sich gefreut, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern über Weihnachten Freunde und Verwandte in Übersee besuchen wollten und ihm ausnahmsweise offen gestellt hatten, mitzukommen oder eine andere Planung für die Feiertage ins Auge zu fassen. Selbstverständlich hatte Draco sogleich verlauten lassen, dass er seine Ferien gerne einmal _anders_ gestalten würde.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, dass weder Blaise noch Pansy die Feiertage mit ihm verbringen konnten. Beide hatten unabsagbare Verpflichtungen innerhalb ihrer Familien. Ein wenig betrübt, musste er sich dann damit abfinden, dass er also ein _sehr_ ruhiges Weihnachtsfest erleben würde. Aber immerhin besser, als die Aussicht auf Verwandte und die Freunde seiner Eltern…

Einen Haken hatte seine vorweihnachtliche Freude allerdings – Potter. Warum musste ausgerechnet der Goldjunge, während der Weihnachtsferien, ebenfalls in Hogwarts bleiben?

Nun gut, bislang konnte er ihm recht gut aus dem Weg gehen. Und die kurzen Zusammentreffen endeten meist in recht lahmen Beleidigungen und halbherzigen Flüchen - so ganz ohne Zuschauer machte es auch nicht wirklich viel Spaß…

Draco hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und versuchte Potter ganz aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen. Warum musste er auch gleich am Morgen an diesen Möchtegernhelden denken?!

Er atmete einmal tief ein… oder zumindest hatte er das vor, da er auf halbem Wege die Luft anhielt. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, als läge ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust?

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte völlig entgeistert in zwei winzige, grüne Äuglein, die hinter einer kleinen Brille aufblitzten.

„Guten Morgen! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich in den Krankenflügel bringen! Brauchst du immer solange, um endgültig wach zu werden? Oder hattest du einen so schönen Traum, den du nicht loslassen wolltest? Deiner Gesichtfarbe nach zu urteilen und einer eindeutigen Regung, die sich deutlich unter der Decke abzeichnet, muss das ja ein _netter_ Traum gewesen sein!", plapperte eine leise Stimme.

Draco blinzelte und sein Mund öffnete sich, aber seltsamerweise kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Was war das denn jetzt für ein Scherz?

Entweder träumte er noch oder er hatte gestern eindeutig ein Glas Feenwein zu viel, als er vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum einsam und allein ein Buch gelesen hatte. Genau, das musste es sein… Ein Hirngespinst, welches auf Grund des edlen Tropfens verursacht wurde…

Nie und Nimmer lag da jetzt bäuchlings eine Art kleine Fee auf seiner Brust, die ihr Köpfchen ein wenig schief auf ihren Armen abstützte, fröhlich mit ihren Beinen in der Luft wippte und ihm mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf den Lippen einen guten Morgen wünschte. Nein, niemals…

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Ähm, was… wie… wer… häh?", krächzte der Slytherin.

„Na, das nenne ich mal eine vornehme Sprachgewandtheit!" Das kleine Geschöpf strich mit seinem winzigen Finger über die Brustmuskeln von Draco, die oberhalb der Decke hervorschauten.

Die hauchzarte Berührung bescheinigte Draco, dass er offenkundig wohl wirklich nicht mehr träumte, da er eine flüchtige Gänsehaut bekam.

Dann musste das also irgendein total bescheuerter Scherz sein? Eine Fee oder irgendein anderes seltsames Wesen versuchte ihn hier zu ärgern… Wenn er den Verantwortlichen dafür ausmachen würde, konnte dieser schon mal sein Testament aufsetzen.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck setzte sich der Slytherin aufrecht hin und zog sich die Decke weiter nach oben. Das kleine Geschöpf purzelte kopfüber mit einem Aufschrei auf Dracos Schoß und blieb dann in einem goldenen Wirrwarr aus Stoffen dort liegen.

Gedämpft vernahm der Blonde wütendes Gezeter. Das kleine, goldene Knäuel bewegte sich, bis das Wesen sein Köpfchen schließlich vom Stoff befreit hatte.

„Sag mal, du traumgeiler Schönling, sonst geht es aber noch, oder?! Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mir fast was gebrochen hätte… Und wenn du dir nicht sofort dein bescheuertes Grinsen von der Backe wischt, ist _deine_ _Nase_ gleich wirklich ein wenig angeknackst!"

Das kleine Geschöpf rappelte sich auf, rückte seine Brille zurecht und glättete sich sein…… Kleid.

Erst jetzt konnte Draco erkennen, dass die goldenen Stoffe, die sich wild um die Fee gewickelt hatten, tatsächlich ein furchtbar kitschiges und abscheulich glänzendes Kleid waren.

Aber als wäre dem nicht genug, bemerkte der Slytherin noch etwas viel Interessanteres. Das kleine Geschöpf richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf – nun gut, es war gerade mal so groß, wie sein Zauberstab – aber der Blick, den es ihm zuwarf, veranlasste den Slytherin vorerst sein Kommentar runterschlucken.

Außerdem war es viel zu erstaunlich, was sich dann ereignete.

Die Fee – wobei die Bezeichnung irgendwie nicht recht passte… der Ausdruck war zu feminin – warf einen Blick nach hinten, als ob sie ihren Rücken untersuchen wollte und da konnte Draco erkennen, was das Geschöpf wohl mit dem _‚fast was gebrochen'_ meinte - winzige, gold-transparente Flügelchen. Diese waren bis dato am Rücken des Wesens angeschmiegt gewesen. Jetzt aber bewegten sie sich geschmeidig und wurden dann immer schneller, bis nur noch ein goldener Schimmer zu erkennen war.

„Dein Glück, dass ich mir nichts verstaucht habe, du Grobling! Meine Flügel sind ziemlich empfindlich. Sei froh, dass ich sie angelegt hatte!", schimpfte das Geschöpf und ließ sich dann mit gekreuzten Ärmchen im Schneidersitz auf die Decke über Dracos Schoß plumpsen.

Der Blonde wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was er von dieser Sache halten sollte. Er vermutete, wenn er jetzt anfing, mit diesem _Ding_ zu sprechen, würden irgendwo aus seinem Schrank auf einmal Blaise und Pansy herausspringen und sich kugelnd vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzen.

Sollte er dieses seltsame Wesen einfach ignorieren und so tun, als ob er es gar nicht sehen würde?

„Hey, du blonder Schönling, könntest du endlich mal mit mir reden? Ich komme mir langsam reichlich verarscht vor!"

Das Geschöpf blickte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an – Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen zu haben…

Er betrachtete das Wesen jetzt ein wenig genauer. Neben diesem selten schrecklichen Kleid hatte es ein wirklich hübsches Gesichtchen. Die grünen Augen wurden von einer winzigen Brille umrandet und die wuscheligen Haare – bestimmt ein Resultat des Gepurzels auf seiner Decke – waren von einem tiefen, dunkelbraunen Ton.

„Was starrst du mich denn so an? Ich weiß, dieses kitschige Kleid geht nicht gerade mit der Mode, aber es ist leider eine notwendige Pflicht zu dieser Jahreszeit!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na, du gehörst ja nun nicht wirklich zu den _gesprächigen_ Leuten, wie? Nun gut, also ich bin ein weihnachtlicher Rauscheengel!"

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur Ersten.

„Meine Güte, bin ich hier jetzt ein Allein_unterhalter_?!! Warum seid ihr Zauberer auch immer so überrascht?! Keine Ahnung mehr von Traditionen… tsss… Also, ich wurde zu dir geschickt, damit ich dir jetzt während der Weihnachtszeit – auch die Zeit der Liebe genannt, falls du dich erinnerst – helfe, deinen Lebenspartner zu finden…"

Wenn Draco eine dritte Augenbraue gehabt hätte, wäre diese sicher schneller nach oben geschnellt, als Onkel Sev Gryffindor Punkte abziehen konnte… Aber da dies anatomisch ein wenig seltsam gewesen wäre, begnügte sich Draco damit, seine Decke über diesen selbsternannten Liebesrauscheengel zu werfen und fluchtartig aus dem Bett zu springen.

Wieder hörte der Slytherin gedämpft gezischte Wörter unter der sich bewegenden Decke, wo der Rauscheengel ein kleines Hügelchen bildete.

„Nun, Freundchen! Erstens: Wir sollten ganz dringend an unserer _Kommunikation_ arbeiten! Und zweitens: MACH DAS NOCH EINMAL UND DU WIRST ES MÄCHTIG BEREUEN, VERSTANDEN?!"

Der Rauscheengel hatte sich aus der Decke herausgekämpft, hüpfte vom Bett und schwirrte dann mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf Draco zu, der gerade dabei war aus seinem Schrank ein Handtuch zu holen.

Wutentbrannt blieb das goldene Etwas knappe zwei Zentimeter vor Draco Gesicht in der Luft stehen und reckte ihm seine kleinen Fäustchen entgegen – verdammt, woher kannte Draco diesen Anblick bloß?

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick drehte sich Draco um und marschierte zum Badezimmer. Er schwang sich sein Handtuch über die Schulter und stolzierte mit erhobenen Kinn auf die Tür zu.

Der goldene Rauscheengel seufzte kurz auf, rückte seine Brille ein Stückchen nach oben und ein fieses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nun, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt, du kleiner arroganter Schnösel!"

Die Worte verhallten unkommentiert im Raum und Draco schwante Übles. Normalerweise hätte ihn diese Aussage fuchsteufelswild gemacht, doch die gefährliche Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, die gleichzeitig etwas _sehr_ Bedrohliches inne hatte, mit der der Rauscheengel gerade gesprochen hatte, machte sich wie ein Eisklumpen in seinem Magen breit.

Er hörte nur ein kurzes und leises Schnippen von Fingern und plötzlich wusste Draco, warum er dem Rauscheengel wahrscheinlich doch langsam mehr Beachtung schenken sollte…

Mit einem überraschend heftigen Ruck wurde er an seinen Knöcheln auf einmal in die Luft gezogen und baumelte keinen Augenblick später an den Füßen festgepinnt mitten unter der Decke. Sein Handtuch fiel flatternd auf den Boden und seine Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen vor dem Gesicht. Wild rudernd, versuchte Draco sich gegen diese morgendliche Folter zu wehren, doch sein Zauberstab lag auf seinem Nachttisch – typisch.

Nun gut, eigentlich hätte er auch gar nicht gewusst, wie er diesen Zauber brechen sollte.

Langsam und mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schwirrte der Rauscheengel auf sein _Opfer_ zu und umkreiste Dracos wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Nun, mein Süßer! Ich denke, jetzt können wir erstmal ganz in Ruhe eine Runde _plaudern_, findest du nicht auch?!" Der kleine Engel schaute Draco mit einem sadistischen Grinsen an und schob dabei eine Strähne seines blonden Haares zu Seite.

Kopfüber und mit eiskaltem Blick schüttelte der Slytherin kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein?! Oohh, das ist schade! Nun gut, ich habe viiieeel Zeit! Mir ist es ziemlich egal, wie lange du in dieser… nun ja… _ungemütlichen_ Position bleiben musst! Das liegt ganz an dir!"

Der Rauscheengel legte sich nun mitten in der Luft seitlich hin, stützte sein Köpfchen mit seinem Arm auf und betrachtete dann kalt lächelnd seine Fingernägel der anderen Hand. Dabei hatte er einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand vor Draco eingenommen, so dass dieser nicht nach ihm greifen oder schlagen konnte.

Leicht hin- und herschwebend verhaarte der Rauscheengel in dieser Position.

Nach ein paar Minuten des eisigen Schweigens, holte der kleine Engel doch tatsächlich eine Miniaturausgabe der „Wizard`s Health" unter seinem Kleidchen hervor und blätterte darin interessiert herum.

Draco platzte der Kragen. „Verdammte Scheiße, lass mich hier sofort runter, du verfluchtes Vieh!"

Bedächtig steckte der Rauscheengel, der gerade einen äußerst aufschlussreichen Bericht über die neusten Modetrends der magischen Himmelswesen gelesen hatte, die Zeitschrift wieder weg und schaute dann den, im Gesicht mittlerweile ziemlich gut durchbluteten, Slytherin an.

„Na, na! So was Unhöfliches aber auch! Ich glaube kaum, dass ich auf so eine unfreundliche Aufforderung in angemessener Art und Weise reagieren kann… Versuch es doch noch einmal!"

Draco knirschte laut mit den Zähnen. „Könntest du mich freundlicherweise wieder herunterlassen?" Der Rauscheengel schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „BITTE!", zischte der Blonde gefährlich.

„Na also, geht doch! War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?!"

Im Bruchteil einer Nanosekunde wurde Draco bewusst, was gleich passieren würde. Er sah, wie der Rauscheengel seine Hand erhob und seine Finger aneinanderlegte. Draco riss die Augen kurz auf und spannte seine Muskeln an.

Ein Schnipps. Ein unschöner Aufprall. Ein lautes Stöhnen. Ein leises Kichern.

„Das darf doch wohl einfach nicht wahr sein! Was bist du?! Eine sadistisch veranlagte Ausgabe eines Höllenengels, der ungemeine Freude an den Qualen Anderer hat?!"

Draco rieb sich seine schmerzende Schulter und starrte den kleinen Rauscheengel zornig an.

„Nein, ich sagte dir ja schon, dass ich ein Bote des Fests der Liebe bin und dir helfen werde deinen Lebenspartner zu finden!" Der kleine Engel unterdrückte eine erneute Kicherattacke.

„Pah, dass ich nicht lache! Bote der Liebe – wohl eher Bote der Leiden! Und was soll überhaupt dieser Mist mit dem _Lebenspartner_?!"

Nachdem Draco auf so _nette _Weise gezwungen wurde, die Anwesenheit des Rauscheengels zu akzeptieren, hatte er sich nun dazu entschlossen, ihm auch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Vielleicht verschwand dieses furchtbar ätzende Ding dann ja wieder…

„Hm, also ein Lebenspartner ist jemand, der dir vom allwissenden Schicksal zugedacht ist. Man könnte ihn auch als Seelenverwandten bezeichnen. Euch verbindet eine tiefe Liebe, die euer Leben lang…!"

„Ja, ja ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was der Begriff an sich zu bedeuten hat!" unterbrach der Blonde den Rauscheengel mürrisch und schnappte sich dann sein Handtuch. „Aber was soll der Mist, dass ich diesen _Partner_ jetzt hier zur Weihnachtszeit finden soll?! Das ist absoluter Müll!"

„Wieso?" Der Rauscheengel folgte Draco ins Badezimmer.

Dieser starrte den kleinen, goldenen Engel einen Augenblick später perplex an und räusperte sich dann.

„Was?" Das kleine Geschöpf schaute nun seinerseits Draco etwas verdattert an und blickte dann hinter sich, um vielleicht dort den Grund zu finden, warum der Blonde in seinen Handlungen inne gehalten hat.

„Ähm, ich würde gerne duschen!"

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar!"

„Eh, Duschen – nackt – ALLEIN!"

Der Rauscheengel musste lächeln. „Nun stell dich mal nicht so an! Glaubst du wirklich, du bist der Erste, den ich hüllenlos sehe?! Meine Güte, ich bin 375 Jahre alt. Aber wenn du dich so genierst, drehe ich mich halt um." Der Engel schwirrte ein bisschen auf und ab und wendete dann seine kleinen Flügelchen dem immer noch grummeligen Slytherin zu.

Dieser schnaubte nur verächtlich, schlüpfte dann aber aus seiner Pyjamahose und stellte sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl, der den Raum schnell mit warmen Dampf erfüllte.

Als Draco fertig war und mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt aus dem Badezimmer trat, hegte er die unschuldige Hoffnung, dass mit der heißen Dusche sein vermeintliches Hirngespinst, ebenfalls wie seine Müdigkeit, weggespült worden war. Denn im Badezimmer konnte er, nachdem er das Wasser ausgestellt hatte, keine Spur des Rauscheengels finden.

Angespannt schaute er sich in seinem Schlafsaal um und zuckte dann zusammen, als er auf seinem Kissen das kleine Geschöpf lesend – der Bericht in der „Wizard's Health" war wirklich sehr interessant – ziemlich real existierend wieder entdeckte.

„Ich musste aus dem Wasserdampf raus… Das filigrane Goldgarn verträgt Feuchtigkeit nicht so gut. Außerdem vermute ich, dass diese Haare tatsächlich nur noch eine einzige Katastrophe wären, wenn die zu feucht werden…." Dabei wuschelte sich der Engel durch die dunkelbraunen Strähnen. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nun gut, hast du schon eine Idee, wer dein Lebenspartner sein könnte?" Der Rauscheengel betrachtete in der Zeitschrift eine hübsche Kombination aus einer dunklen Bluejeans und einem hellgrauen Pullover mit arabesken Muster – ob das wohl zu den neuen Sneakers passen würde…

Draco, der sich gerade halb hinter einer offenen Tür seines Kleiderschranks versteckte und sich ein Hemd anzog, schnaubte. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass das absoluter Schwachsinn ist! Wo sollte denn _hier_ mein so genannter _Lebenspartner_ rumlaufen?! Außerdem habe ich überhaupt keine Lust darauf, mich schon so früh auf _einen_ Partner festzulegen. Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verteidigen."

Der Rauscheengel hatte seine Zeitschrift wieder verstaut und schaute Draco amüsiert zu. „Was denn für einen Ruf?"

„Das weißt du nicht?! Nun, ich habe den Ruf eines…" Irgendwie war es dem Blonden jetzt ziemlich unangenehm, die Worte, die sein Image recht treffsicher beschrieben, auszusprechen. „… Nun ja, ich bin jemand, der eben nichts anbrennen lässt und sich auf keinen Fall _bindet_!" Ein wenig zu trotzig schlug er die Schranktür zu und fixierte den immer noch auf seinem Kissen liegenden Rauscheengel.

„Das ist doch in Ordnung. Du hast eben deinen Lebenspartner noch nicht gefunden und da du dies anscheinend, ohne meine Hilfe, auch nicht tun wirst – das Schicksal ist da manchmal ein wenig kompliziert – bin ich ja jetzt hier. Deine Suche wird bestimmt bald zu Ende sein!" Der Rauscheengel schwirrte aufgeregt neben Draco her, der sich schnurstracks durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.

„Ich glaube, du hast da etwas falsch verstanden, du nerviges Etwas! Ich _suche_ _nicht_! Ich will keinen festen Partner und schon gar nicht fürs Leben!" Draco versuchte seinen Gang zu beschleunigen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, diesem fliegenden, kleinen Geschöpf entfliehen zu wollen.

„Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken drum! Ich weiß, was ich tue! Und nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du hast keine Wahl. Die Zeit für das Finden deines Lebenspartners ist nun mal gekommen! Und glaube mir, dass es dich glücklich machen wird!"

Draco machte nur eine unwirsche Handbewegung. Der Rauscheengel hüpfte ein wenig zur Seite und verstreute dabei ein bisschen Glitzerstaub. „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, was passiert, wenn du zu _unhöflich_ wirst, oder meine Süßer!?"

„Hmpf", war alles was der Blonde dazu sagte und ließ sich dann auf seinem Platz in der Großen Halle nieder. Schweigend schlürfte er seinen Kaffee und widmete sich ganz seinem Groll über diese bescheuerte Situation.

Der kleine Rauscheengel landete neben seinem Teller auf dem Tisch und spazierte dann ein wenig zwischen den verschiedenen Schalen, Platten und Gefäßen mit den hogwartschen Frühstücksköstlichkeiten Auf und Ab. Hier und da nahm er eine kleine Kostprobe.

Am Ende hatte er sich mit Orangenmarmelade bekleckert und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Draco versuchte weiterhin ein unterkühltes Gesicht zu machen, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihn dieses kleine Geschöpf - auf seine nervige Weise - amüsierte.

Nachdem Draco sein Frühstück beendet hatte, erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Gerade als er die Tür öffnete, starrte er auf einmal in tiefgrüne Augen, die hinter einer Brille verschlafen zu ihm aufblickten.

„Malfoy, mach dich mal nicht so breit! Ich will hier durch!" Potter drängelte sich gähnend an ihm vorbei und schlurfte völlig schlaff an seinen Haustisch, an dem er sich auf seinen Platz plumpsen ließ.

Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er sich gleich mitten auf seinem Teller wieder schlafen legen würde. Die dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und sein Pullover sah so zerknautscht aus, wie sich Draco gerade fühlte.

Er wollte zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass der Gryffindor schon längst an einer dampfenden Tasse nippte.

„_Verdammt, ich dreh gleich durch! Jetzt weiß ich, an wen mich dieser vermaledeite Rauscheengel erinnert! Ich glaube es nicht!"_

Der kleine Engel war schon vorgeschwebt und drehte sich dann verwundert um, als er bemerkte, dass sein Schützling gar nicht mehr bei ihm war. Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit umsonst fröhlich vor sich hingeplappert.

Mit gekreuzten Armen vor der Brust, tippelte der Engel geräuschlos mit seinem Füßchen in der Luft und wartete ungeduldig auf den Blonden.

„Hey, Mr.-ich-bin-so-schön-dass-ich-mitten-in-der-Tür-stehen-bleiben-kann-sodass-mich-auch-alle-sehen, würdest du bitte die Güte haben und langsam aus deinem Posing erwachen und mir folgen!"

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen und blickte dann zu dem brummigen Rauscheengel, der langsam wieder auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er schaute noch einmal kurz zu Potter und wurde sich bewusst, dass der Engel eindeutig nicht nur, wie der Gryffindor aussah, sondern auch seine unglaublich ätzende Art vertrat.

Mit einem letzten Schnauben drehte er sich weg und stolzierte an dem Rauscheengel vorbei Richtung Schlossgelände. Er brauchte jetzt ein wenig frische Luft. Diese absurde Sache wurde immer seltsamer!

„Hey, warte! Wie müssen endlich herausfinden, wer dein Lebenspartner ist! Wenn du ständig wegläufst, muss ich nur wieder _Maßnahmen _ergreifen!" Der goldene Rauscheengel schwirrte wieder neben Dracos Kopf auf und ab, während dieser auf das verschneite Gelände hinaustrat und einen beliebigen Weg in Richtung des Schwarzen Sees einschlug.

„Du verfällst doch nicht wieder in diese blöde Sprachlosigkeit!? Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich so früh bei dir auftauchen sollte…", sagte der kleine Engel.

Draco versuchte das goldene Geschöpf nicht anzublicken. „Sag mal, du Fußhupe mit Flügeln, siehst du eigentlich immer so aus?"

„Häh?! Ich dachte das hatten wir schon! Dieses Kleid _muss_ ich tragen - zu Weihnachten zumindest… Ich schwebe auch nicht gern mit dieser kitschigen Ballrobe umher, das kannst du mir glauben!"

Der Slytherin blieb am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees stehen und drehte sich dann dem Engelchen entgegen. „Das mein ich doch nicht! Ich meine dein… sonstiges Aussehen – deine Haare und so!" Draco spürte, wie ihm unerklärlicherweise eine zarte Röte in die Wangen schlich.

Der Rauscheengel schlug sich mir der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Man, das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Das hab ich völlig vergessen! Nein, du hast ja völlig Recht - das ist tatsächlich nicht mein normales Aussehen. Wäre ja auch seltsam, wenn ein Engel eine Sehschwäche hätte…" Das kleine Geschöpf rückte sich die verrutsche winzige Brille wieder zurrecht. „Ah, das soll dir ja eigentlich bei deiner Suche helfen… Also, ich nehme das Aussehen deines potenziellen Lebenspartners an!"

Kaum hatte der kleine Rauscheengel die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, warf Draco seine Arme theatralisch in die Luft und stieß einen langen Seufzer - eher ein Klagelaut - aus. „DAS. DARF. NICHT. WAHR. SEIN! Und das mir… Was habe ich diesem verfluchten Schicksal denn getan, dass es ich mich so bestraft?! Nein! Nein! Nein!..."

Während Draco wie ein aufgescheuchter Hippogreif am Ufer des Sees auf und ab stapfte, versuchte der kleine Rauschengel neben seinem Kopf immer wieder den ausrastenden Slytherin anzusprechen – doch das war völlig aussichtslos…

„HEY, JETZT BERUHIGE DICH!" polterte das kleine Geschöpf schließlich erstaunlich kraftvoll los und seine Stimme hallte über den gesamten See, dabei streute es nur so mit Glitzerstaub um sich.

Draco blieb abrupt stehen und blickte in das gerötete Gesichtchen des Engels. „Ich kann dich gerade nicht verstehen... Was ist denn los? Ich vermute mal, du weißt jetzt, wer dein Lebenspartner ist! Und wie es aussieht, bist du damit… nicht ganz… einverstanden!"

„Und wie ich damit NICHT einverstanden bin! Das Schicksal ist entweder genau so sadistisch wie du oder es liegt ein gewaltiger Fehler bei euch irrwitzigen Möchtegernliebesboten vor! Wie kann den bitte Potter mein Lebenspartner sein?! POTTER?!"

Der Rauschengel machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Nun, ich kann dir versichern, dass da kein Fehler vorliegt, aber wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, klingel ich eben noch mal bei meinem Boss durch und frage nach. Der wird aber sicher nicht begeistert sein, dass du an den schicksalsweisenden Entscheidungen Zweifel hast!"

„Mach das!", schnaubte Draco und wurde sich der Absurdität der Situation nur langsam bewusst.

Der kleine Rauscheengel entschwebte ein Stückchen und holte dann ein kleines silbernes Etwas hervor. Es klappte dieses längliche Ding auf und zog dann ein dünnes Stäbchen an einem Ende des Gegenstandes heraus. Dann tippte es mehrmals auf dem Ding herum, was seltsame Pieptöne verursachte und hielt sich anschließend den silbernen Gegenstand an sein Ohr.

Ungeduldig hüpfte das Engelchen auf und ab und wartete scheinbar auf irgendeine Reaktion.

„Ja, ich bins… Rauscheengel 00X13. Bestimmungsort: Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, England. Schützling: Draco Malfoy."

„…."

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass es momentan hektisch ist! Aber mein Schützling will sich auf keinen Fall mit seinem Lebenspartner abfinden… Er lässt anfragen, ob vielleicht ein Irrtum vorliegt!?"

„……………………..…..!!!!!!"

„Ähm ja, das habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt!"

„........................................!!!!!!"

„Eh ja, ich werde es ihm ausrichten!"

Wütend klappte der Rauschengel das silberne Gerät zu und schwebte dann bebend wieder zu Draco, der diesen völlig entgeistert anstarrte.

„So, danke auch! Jetzt durfte ich mir eine Rüge vom Boss anhören! Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, haben wir jetzt noch viel schlimmere Schwierigkeiten!"

„Was für Schwierigkeiten?" Draco war sich sicher, dass er es gar nicht hören wollte.

„Bis heute Abend muss die Sache über die Bühne gegangen sein, ansonsten…!"

„Ansonsten??" DAS wollte er wahrscheinlich erstrecht nicht wissen.

„Ähm, ich glaube, darüber solltest du dir erstmal keine Sorgen machen. Wenn es soweit ist, versuchen wir dafür eine Lösung zu finden. Jetzt erstmal zurück zu Potter – das war doch sein Name? Was ist denn so schlimm? Warum willst du ihn nicht?"

Draco schluckte hart. Das war jetzt einfach zuviel! Was war das bloß für ein Tag? Wäre er doch nur mit seinen Eltern zu diesen bescheuerten Freunden und Verwandten gefahren. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte das auch nicht geholfen…

Er seufzte.

„Wo soll ich da anfangen?! Bei Salazar, es ist halt Potter!"

„Soweit waren wir schon!"

„Nun gut, seitdem wir uns kennen, sind wir Erzfeinde!"

„Erzfeinde?" Der Rauscheengel machte den Eindruck, über diesen Ausdruck ziemlich amüsiert zu sein, aber er verkniff sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar.

„Ja!" Draco reckte sein Kinn vor. „Erzfeinde! Wir können uns nicht leiden! Er ist so… so _gut_."

Das goldene Geschöpf schaute Draco etwas skeptisch an. Dieser war sich der Schwäche in seiner Argumentation bewusst.

„Jaah, und ähm… er ist so _unschuldig_ und tut immer nur das _Richtige_. In den unmöglichsten und lebensgefährlichsten Situationen muss er seinen ach so tollen Mut raushängen lassen und alles und jeden retten…"

Die Skepsis des Rauscheengels konnte diese Argumentationskette anscheinend nicht wirklich entkräften.

„Nun, ähm… und er ist halt so… heldenhaft und fehlerfrei… Außerdem trägt er eine Brille!" So, wenn das nicht überzeugt, dann wusste Draco auch nicht mehr weiter.

Der Rauscheengel atmete tief ein und schüttelte dann leicht sein Köpfchen.

„Also, wenn ich dann mal die Gründe zusammenfassen darf, die dich anscheinend überzeugen, diesen offenbar ziemlich charismatischen Helden nicht zu mögen: Er ist ein guter Mensch, der seinen Freunden in Not hilft. Er riskiert sein Leben für Andere und denkt dabei nicht an sich selber. Das wiederum zeugt von Herzenswärme und absoluter Treue. Da er sehr mutig ist und Gefahrensituationen nicht aus dem Weg geht, scheint er auch sehr abenteuerlustig zu sein, sodass es mit ihm bestimmt nie langweilig werden würde. Er will andere Menschen offenbar nicht verletzten und möchte immer das Richtige tun. Oh ja, stimmt! DAS sind selbstverständlich alles sehr _abstoßende_ Gründe, ihn nicht zu mögen!! Ach ja, und dann trägt er unverschämterweise auch noch eine Brille – wirklich schlimm! Damit komme ich auch schon zum nächsten Grund, warum du ihn unmöglich mögen könntest."

Der Rauschengel holte einmal tief Luft. „VERDAMMT, HAST DU DIR DEN KERL SCHON MAL GENAUER ANGESEHEN?? Ich könnte dir eine kleine Kostprobe von seinen Qualitäten geben! Aber ich werde mich hüten, hier bei dieser Eiseskälte jetzt einen Striptease hinzulegen… Der Typ ist ziemlich heiß und das weißt du auch!"

Draco öffnete verdattert den Mund. Irgendwie schien seine Logik tatsächlich einige Schwachstellen aufzuweisen. Außerdem musste er dem kleinen Rauscheengel insgeheim Recht geben - ihm waren Potters körperliche Qualitäten schön längst aufgefallen. Schon in den letzten zwei Jahren - an heißen Sommertagen -, konnte er sich davon überzeugen, dass an dem Gryffindor wahrlich mehr dran wahr, als seine Kleidung vermuten ließ.

Dennoch schüttelte Draco energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht nicht! Mit elf Jahren hat er mein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen. Potter würde mich niemals lieben können!"

Irgendwie hörte sich das jetzt gar nicht so an, wie es eigentlich klingen sollte… Warum nahm er das Wort _lieben_ in den Mund?

Der Rauscheengel nährte sich langsam dem erstarrten Slytherin, der gedankenverloren auf den Schwarzen See hinaus blickte.

„Du hast _Angst_ davor, dass Potter dich nicht lieben konnte, oder?"

„Natürlich könnte er das nicht! Ich war nie _nett_ zu ihm oder zu seinen Freunden. Er hat _mir_ das Leben gerettet - nicht nur einmal - und ich habe mich nie bei ihm bedankt. Er hasst mich!"

„Du machst dir also nur Sorgen darum, dass Potter _deine_ Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte, weil du der Meinung bist, es nicht verdient zu haben, weil du gemein zu ihm warst… Und da er dir mit _elf_ Jahren die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat, glaubst du, dass er dich jetzt – sieben Jahre später – abgrundtief hasst? Das glaube ich nicht… Ihr wart Kinder, das hat nichts mehr zu bedeuten. Außerdem hat mich das Schicksal doch zu dir geschickt…"

Der Rauschengel setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Schulter von Draco und spielte ein wenig mit einer blonden Strähne herum.

Draco schien diese Berührung gar nicht zu spüren. Er dachte an die letzten Jahre und an sein Verhalten gegenüber Potter. Da waren viele Erinnerungen, die jetzt über ihn herfielen. Er sah das wutverzerrte Gesicht Potters, als er ihn mal wieder bis zum Äußersten getriezt oder als er zum tausendsten Mal seine Freunde beleidigt hatte.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass in diesem Gesicht soviel mehr zu lesen war. Ihm war es nur durch seine eiskalte und ichbezogene Art nie aufgefallen…

Die Augen… Potters grüne Augen offenbarten immer etwas völlig Anderes. Immer wenn sie sich gegenüber gestanden, sich angeschrieen und Gemeinheiten an die Köpfe geschmissen hatten, hatten sich Potters Augen verändert. Das helle, strahlende Grün war dunkler geworden – aber nicht nur vor Zorn oder Wut, sondern … auch vor Schmerz.

Jedes Mal, wenn Draco ihn geärgert hatte, hatte er den Gryffindor tief verletzt. Er hatte nicht seinen Stolz oder seine Würde verletzt, sondern seine Gefühle… seine Gefühle… Gefühle für ihn - Gefühle für einen Slytherin?

Draco schlang die Arme um seine Brust, die gerade kurz davor war, zu zerspringen. Ein fürchterliches Schaudern erfasste seinen Körper. Er lehnte sich an einen Felsen, der in der Nähe einsam und kalt lag.

Der kleine Rauscheengel bemerkte die Traurigkeit, die seinen Schützling erfasst hatte und blieb einfach leise und geduldig auf seiner Schulter sitzen – Stunde um Stunde.

Langsam dämmerte es. Die winterliche und trübe Sonne verschwand hinter den Wipfeln der schneebedeckten Bäume. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit so gut wie kein Wort gesprochen. Nur manchmal hatte der kleine Rauscheengel ihn beruhigen müssen und ihm immer wieder versucht klar zu machen, dass er - als Bote - aus gutem Grund hier war. Wenn die Sache wirklich unmöglich wäre, so wie Draco es darstellte, hätte das Schicksal ihm doch bestimmt keinen Zeichen der Liebe geschickt - der Blonde wollte oder konnte es aber nicht wirklich akzeptieren.

„So, mein Süßer! Ich glaube wir haben hier draußen, in dieser Kälte, nun wirklich genug Trübsal geblasen! Schau, es fängt an zu schneien! Wenn du noch länger hier bleibst, wird aus dir noch ein Schneemann… Komm, wir gehen rein!" Mit einem Hopser sprang der kleine Engel von Dracos Schulter und verstreute eine extra Ladung Glitzerstaub vor dessen Gesicht.

Mürrisch drehte sich Draco um und stapfte langsam in Richtung des großen Portals. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie die Kälte ihm in die Glieder gefahren war und seine Muskeln steif wie ein Brett waren.

Wie spät es wohl war? Wahrscheinlich später Nachmittag. Er würde jetzt erstmal einen heißen Tee brauchen, um wenigsten etwas Wärme in seinen Körper zurück zu bekommen. Er schritt in die große Halle und ging zu seinem Tisch. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass Potter an seinem Haustisch saß - natürlich. War er überhaupt zwischendurch woanders gewesen? Draco schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und setzte sich dann, mit dem Rücken zu dem Gryffindor gewandt, auf seinen Platz.

Er wusste einfach nicht mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Der Rauscheengel landete wieder neben seinem Teller und stapfte umher. Er kuschelte sich an die dampfende Teetasse, die sich Draco gerade eingeschenkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war der kleine Engel auch ein wenig durchgefroren.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco sich beobachtet. Ja, ganz deutlich konnte er intensive Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und entdeckte Potter, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Neugierde anstarrte. Sofort, wie ein ertapptes Kind, schaute der Gryffindor wieder weg.

Draco musterte seinen _‚Lebenspartner in spe'_ – er musste bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich lächeln – und beobachtete Potter weiterhin, der sich gerade _etwas_ sehr sonderbar verhielt…

Er schien irgendetwas um seinen Kopf herum verscheuchen oder schnappen zu wollen. Außerdem schien er vor sich hinzumurmeln. Merkwürdig!

Plötzlich sprang der Gryffindor, wie von einem Troll gejagt, auf und rief etwas. Draco konnte nur den Namen ‚Malfoy' verstehen und versteifte sich sofort…

Wieder wedelte der Gryffindor wild mit seinen Armen umher. Seine grünen Augen schauten verzweifelt noch einmal zu Draco, eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich um Potters Nase ab und dann lief er schnurstracks aus der Halle, wobei er immer wieder irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte. Sehr eigenartig!

Draco schaute zu seinem Rauscheengel und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Dieser rieb sich gerade seinen verhüllten Po an der Teekanne.

„Ähm, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Der Rauscheengel lächelte leicht. „Nein danke. Dieses Kleid ist nur ziemlich… zugig! Und wir waren nun mal recht lange draußen!"

„Aha!" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Und, bist du mittlerweile zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, wie du Potter nun erobern willst?"

Draco starrte den Rauschengel an. „Ich kann das nicht. Er wird nie…"

„Sag niemals nie…!"

„Deine Sprüche helfen mir nun auch nicht weiter!"

„Stimmt, aber glaube mir. Du musst nur etwas _unternehmen_!"

„Und was bitte!? Soll ich einfach hoch zum Gryffindorturm latschen und ihm sagen, dass das Schicksal uns beide zusammen haben will. Wir seien nun mal Lebenspartner und müssen die Zeit der Feindschaft einfach mal vergessen. Dann wird alles schön und wir werden glücklich bis an unser Lebensende!"

„Na, das wäre doch eine gute Idee!"

„Du hast nen Knall!"

„Nein! Hab ich nicht! Mein Kollege, der gerade auch… ach egal. Also, ein anderer Rauscheengel, den ich kenne, _der_ ist verrückt! Sei froh, dass _ich_ dir zugeteilt wurde!"

„Na, wenn du das sagst!"

Einige Augenblicke blieben der Rauscheengel und sein Schützling noch schweigend sitzen – nun gut, das Engelchen stapfte fröhlich auf einen Berg aus Lebkuchenherzen, setzte sich oben auf die Spitze und knabberte ein wenig daran herum.

Kurz darauf erhob sich Draco seufzend und verließ mit seinem Rauschengel die Große Halle. Etwas planlos ging er verschiedenen Gänge entlang und folgte unbewusst dem glitzernden Etwas, welches hüpfend vor ihm herumschwebte.

Plötzlich stoppte das kleine Geschöpf mitten in der Luft und Draco wäre beinahe mit seinem Gesicht in den Engel hineingelaufen.

„Hey, was…"

„Psst!" Der kleine Rauscheengel legte seinen winzigen Ziegefinger auf die Lippen und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf das Ende des Korridors.

Dort stand, einsam und allein neben einem Fenster, Potter und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gerade seinen Kopf an die Wand. Er schien wieder vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Langsam kamen Draco Zweifel, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee wäre, Potter als seinen Lebenspartner zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht war das Schicksal ja wirklich total sadistisch und wollte ihm jetzt einen völlig durchgeknallten Zaubererhelden an die Backe heften.

Lautlos schlich sich Draco immer näher an den Gryffindor heran, bis er schließlich genau vor ihm stand.

Potter hatte ihn nicht bemerkt – wie hatte dieser anscheinend ziemlich _taube _Held Voldemort besiegen können? Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn mit einem Hörrohr erschlagen… oder so ähnlich… Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Naja, wie ich Malfoy sagen soll, dass wir zusammen gehören und ich ihn anscheinend wirklich heiß finde…" flüsterte Potter plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Draco durchlief ein siedenheißes Kribbeln. Konnte es wirklich sein?

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus ließ er ein Räuspern verlauten. Eigentlich hätte er gerne noch ein wenig länger diesen so ungewöhnlich ruhigen und entspannten Gryffindor beobachtet.

Potter schlug sofort seine Augen auf und Draco versank sogleich in dem unvergleichlichen Grün seines vermeintlichen Lebenspartners. Jetzt verstand er, warum er morgens immer gleich an den Gryffindor denken musste…

„Wir gehören also zusammen, Potter?!", flüsterte Draco. Seine Stimme war nicht stark genau, um lauter zu sprechen. Er spürte wie ihm seine Knie gefährlich wegsacken wollten. Er hatte solch eine Angst, welche Reaktion ihm jetzt von dem Gryffindor entgegengeschleudert werden würde.

„Ich… ehm… weiß nicht…!"

Potter starrte weiterhin in Dracos Augen und stand einfach nur ruhig und gelassen da. Das Grün seiner Seelenspiegel leuchtete und versprach dem Slytherin alles, was er sich wünschte.

Diesmal sah er keine Verletzung oder Schmerz darin – nur eine gewisse Spur von Unsicherheit ließ ihn noch zögern.

Eine kleine Geste – ein scheues Lächeln - veranlasste Draco schließlich einen weiteren Schritt auf den Gryffindor zuzugehen. Er legte seine Hände rechts und links neben den Kopf des etwas Kleineren. Einen Augenblick lang schauten sich die beiden Erzrivalen wie gebannt an – dann ein weiteres kleines Zeichen... Potter biss sich verlangend in die Unterlippe. Dies war das letzte Signal, auf welches Draco noch gewartet hatte.

„Nun, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung…!", hauchte er flüsternd und senkte schließlich seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors. Sofort zog dieser ihn näher an sich heran und öffnete seinen Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Draco ergab sich in diese leidenschaftliche Zärtlichkeit und war sich nun sicher, dass das sadistische Schicksal wohl doch keinen Fehler gemacht hatte… Im Gegenteil, er hatte noch nie mehr Glück empfunden…

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

Der goldene Rauscheengel beobachtete seinen Schützling mit feuchten Augen und schwebte dann geräuschlos zu einem Fenstersims in der Nähe. Er landete plumpsend und setzte sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich hin.

„Nun, Auftrag erledigt, würde ich sagen… Man, dieser blonde Schönling hat sich vielleicht angestellt…"

„Echt? Ach, mein dunkelhaariger Schnuckel hat sich eigentlich ziemlich schnell mit den Tatsachen angefreundet."

„Naja, zumindest haben wir es geschafft!"

Neben dem goldenen Engel glättete gerade ein weiterer Rauscheengel sein silbernes Kleidchen.

„Man, diese Dinger sind wirklich ziemlich ätzend, oder!?"

„Oh jaah, und bei dieser Kälte auch recht gesundheitsgefährdend! Ich hab übrigens eine tolle Kombination in der neuesten ‚Wizard's Health' entdeckt, die ich mir bestellen will!"

Der silberne Rauschengel stützte sein Köpfchen auf seinem Knie ab. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm geschmeidig um das Gesichtchen und sturmgraue Augen blickten begeistert auf die Zeitschrift, die sein Kollege ihm gerade hinhielt.

„Ach, übrigens der Boss wird froh sein, dass wir es schon bis heute Abend erledigt haben…"

„Wieso, was wäre denn passiert, wenn die beiden es nicht geschafft hätten?"

„Naja, dein Schützling hätte so ein komisches, rothaariges Mädel namens _Weasley_ heiraten müssen und mein Süßer hätte ebenfalls so eine äußerst verrückte _Parkinson_ oder so geehelicht…"

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

The end

So, ihr Lieben, das war es wieder von mir…. Ich hoffe dieses Sequel konnte euch in der vorweihnachtlichen Zeit ein wenig Freude und Lesespaß bereiten….

Und passt auf, dass euch nicht ein kleiner Rauscheengel um den Kopf schwirrt… Die sind manchmal ein wenig nervenaufreibend… Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung… *he he*

Ein schönes Fest!

Eure

thofraSi


End file.
